Just a Friend?
by CopyCat511
Summary: When a mysterious wardrobe arrives at the Konoha Orphanage, Kabuto is ordered to take it to the attic. But when Kabuto takes a peek of what's inside he gets sucked into another world. But does the owner of the mysterious world want him just as a friend? YAOI! BoyxBoy love! Rating may change! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Naruto story... ever. So please no flames I've been watching the series a lot so I think I got it down. I'm taking a break from Star Wars so sorry people!**

**IMPORTANT: In this fic Kabuto isn't the right hand man of Orochimaru nor does he know him. Kabuto is friends Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ino etc... Also Kabuto works at an orphanage so he cooks, cleans, fixes things and helps with the children problems. The kids are very nice to him but they over work him. He is NOT a ninja and neather are the original characters, he is apart of the Hidden Leaf Village.**

**R&R**

**This is a OroKabu fanfic. If you don't like yaoi or OroKabu don't read the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flash Back_

"It's okay sweetie _it_ will _never_ hurt you again." Said the women as she hugged her daughter tightly. Her father was loading in his car with a big wooden wardrobe that had a lot of detail on it. The father sped off in his car leaving his badly spooked daughter and wife.

_Flash Back Ends_

"Kabuto! Wake up! You have chores to do!" Nonō yelled from the loud speaker in Kabuto's room. Kabuto shot out from underneath his covers and started to dress he would have to take a shower later in the day, he was already behind on his chores.

Kabuto walked out of his room and went to each room waking up the kids. He walked out of the last door, knocked and opened up the door.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji come on it's time to wake up!" Kabuto said going to each bed waking up the kids.

"Why did I choose to sleep over!" Sasuke yelled half sleepily. Afterthat a huge snore came from Naruto.

"Has he been doing that all night?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Neji said simultaneously. All three of them had red in their eyes from the lack of sleep they had gotten. Kabuto signed and walked towards the snoring blond.

"Come on Naruto wake up." Kabuto said.

"Nooooo ten more minutes," The blond whined. "I barley got any sleep."

"Naruto you look like you are the only one who got any sleep." Kabuto said.

"Noooo, do you know how much energy snoring takes especially all night?"

"He's been doing that on purpose?"

"Yes!" All three of them said again.

"He's been doing it all night because he thinks its 'cool'" Sasuke said.

"It's a sign of manliness!" Naruto said Sasuke rolled his eyes and lied down on his bed again.

"Well I have breakfast down stairs if you want it and I made it personally." Kabuto said heading towards the doors. All five of them shot out of bed with a new burst of energy and ran out of the door.

"_This_ is why I slept over." Sasuke said.

All the children were at the table in a matter of seconds waiting to be served there delicious meal that Kabuto had made. Usually they would have processed food which was really gross. But once in a while Kabuto would made breakfast and it was delicious.

Once all the kids were served and they all started eating, Kabuto headed for his room to read another issue of Icha Icha.

He sat on the bed and before he could actually read a sentence Nonō called him on the loud speaker.

"Kabuto! You still have chores to do! I need you to wash the dishes, fix the beds, re-paint the sign outside, do laundry, clean up the mess in the living room, mop the floor, dust the library-" Kabuto dazed out after the seventh chore.

* * *

It took more then 4 hours to do the chores he had to do. Nonō kept him busy. It was about 8:00; time for everybody to go to bed. Kabuto had just got done folding the clothes and he was _exhausted_. He fell down on the couch hoping no one would bother-

"Kabuto?" Said a small female voice.

"Ah! What!? What do you want-" Kabuto yelled not realizing the person who called him was a small 5 year old girl. "Oh hi, what do you need?" He said trying to make his tone a little more softer.

"Could you read me a bed time story?"

Kabuto signed and started reading her the story.

Once he was done he opened up the door to find about 15 more kids begging him to read a bed time story.

* * *

It was about 10:00 at night when Kabuto was done. He went to his room laid on his bed and opened up his book.

"Finally I have ti-" And once he hit his bed he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Like always Nonō yelled at him through the loud speaking making him wake up. Kabuto groggily got out of bed and did his chores. But during the whole day Nonō was scolding him. Kabuto had a blank look on his face while he was taking out the trash and Nonō following him.

"I hate it when I have to wake you up every morning be responsible and wake your self up! Also did you wash the dishes, clean the beds, mop the floor, do the laundry-"

"Yes Ms.-" Kabuto opened the front door of the huge mansion type house and went face first into something big and hard.

"Ow!" Kabuto said as he landed on his butt, "who would put something like that in the middle of the freaking front door." Kabuto said obviously irritated looking at the huge wooden wardrobe.

"Well it appears to be a donation and look there is a note!" Nonō explained. Taking the white piece of paper away from the chains that kept the wardrobe from opening.

"Hmmmm it says **Do NOT Open**," Nonō said reading the note. "okay Kabuto take the wardrobe upstairs to the attic."

"What? We could use something like this! There is so many kids here and some of them don't have any place to put there clothes. This is perfect!" Kabuto said trying to reason with Nonō.

"No! We will follow the notes explicit instructions and you will take the thing upstairs understood?"

"But Ms.-"

"Kabuto you are here to clean and cook you are not here to give your opinions that nobody will have any use for." Nonō said harshly. This made Kabuto angry. His face turned tomato red he held up his fist almost ready to hit the old women. But then his fist loosened and he put it to his side obviously infuriated. He grabbed the big wardrobe and started to drag it to the attic.

* * *

Once Kabuto put the wardrobe down he had a fine line of sweat on his face. No one even bothered to help him on his way up and there were plenty of young adults and kids. Kabuto was still very mad at what Nonō said to him.

"This is what I think of your explicit instructions!" Kabuto yelled and he grabbed an old lamp handle and proceeded to bang on the chains until they finally broke. On the fifth hit Kabuto finally broke the chain grabbed it and pulled it off. He look at it more closely and saw that there were a lot of detail on the wardrobe. He opened it up and saw it was completely dark inside.

Kabuto reacted out to try to touch the back of the wardrobe but he couldn't feel anything thing.

"Hmmm weird." He whispered to himself. He leaned into the wardrobe to get a better look at it but then I huge gush of air came at of no were and pushed him in completely.

* * *

Kabuto landed on what appeared to be grass.

"Oh for the love of-!" He said as he looked around noticing he was in another place something completely different from our own. Kabuto got up and started to walk around. "Hello?" He called out, no response. He went to the nearest tree, _weird_ he thought to himself the trees were made out of cardboard and the flowers were made out of crayons. "That's so weird." He kept on walking around until he saw something move.

"Hello anyone there?" He called out moving to the direction of were he saw the blur. "It's okay I won't hurt you!" He called out slowly something popped out of the bush. It looked like a purple bunny/dog. "Come here, I won't hurt you." He said again he dropped to the floor again but with a thud. _Weird carpet_ he thought to himself. But what was even weirder was that the bunny didn't have a face. After a while came more animals but with the same thing as the bunnydog they had no face. _This is strange, where am I?_ He thought.

"Hi there!" Said something.

"Ah!" Kabuto screamed making the animals run away, "Who's there I have a- giant cardboard tree and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I?"

"Your in my world I don't exactly have a name for it but it's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm here you just can't see me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm okay now that I have some company, it can get pretty lonely."

"Yah I bet."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kabuto whats yours?"

"I'm Orochimaru."

**R&R**

**This is my first Naruto fic and first OroKabu love story! I hoped you enjoy! My updates might be very long you have been warned! Also I need a beta reader for my Naruto stories I want to write so please...anyone?**

**Also as you can see I'm not the best writer in the world! I'm still a little bit of rookie so I do NOT need your comments on spelling or punctuation. Also yes I add stupid little parts.**

**Flames will be used to cook marshmallows! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I hoped you like the first! Sorry I didn't update in a while! Please review! Sorry this chapter is pretty short. Sorry for grammar and other mistakes.**

**R&R**

* * *

"Oh, well then nice to meet you. Who would lock you up like this? But I have to admit it is a beautiful place." Kabuto said.

"If you think this is beautiful?" Orochimaru said as the animals ran through a large group of trees that were hiding another part of the meadow, "Then check this out."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kabuto said running after the tiny creatures.

"Check out this."

"W-wow..." Kabuto gasped, "I-it's amazing!" He could drink in the scenery all day. The meadow looked like it expanded for a hundreds miles; there were snow covered mountains in the distant and multiple colored flowers that were scattered about the field. There was a small portion of trees and a small stream that looked like it trailed all the way to the snowy mountains. A small breeze blew by and Kabuto inhaled. A person could really _breath_ in here.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Kabuto said happily.

"Come over here." The animals showed him to were to go again. Kabuto walked over to the small swing and sat down."Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay were to start..."

* * *

"Wow I still can't believe someone would lock you up in here; and you don't even know who it was..." Kabuto said once Orochimaru was done telling him the story.

"Well I _used_ to be very lonely down here, now I have someone to keep me company." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto gave a small silent laugh and said, "Your cute, but you know I have a job and a responsibility, right?"

"Oh." Orochimaru said in a sad tone. Kabuto looked at his wrist for the time.

"Oh man I have to go!" Kabuto said getting off the seat he turned his back on the scenery and starting to walk out.

"Wait!" Kabuto turned around stunned at the sudden outburst, "You'll come back right?"

"Of course." Kabuto said with a smile and turned around to leave. Once Orochimaru felt his presence gone he whispered to himself, "One of these days you'll be_ all_ mine, Kabuto, with _no_ distractions."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy! Here is a kind of what Kabuto was seeing because my details are pretty bad. I was trying to bring this image to life in this story the best I could.**

** . **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day:**

After Kabuto was done with _all_ his chores and a little extra cleaning since he was 'fooling around' as Nonō claims. He trudged back to his room and fell face first on his bed with a sigh.

"I fell like i'm forgetting- Oh yah!" His said to himself in realization with a new burst of energy he leaped off his bed and ran to the attic. Once he arrived there he opened up the wardrobe and leaped into a whole new world.

"Your back!" Orochimaru chirped happily.

"Of course I would be back, I promised, didn't I?" Kabuto responded with a smile.

* * *

After a couple of days visiting Orochimaru was like a routine to Kabuto. He went there everyday after work and Orochimaru seemed to enjoy his presence. It was nice to finally be appreciated and wanted somewhere. Today Kabuto was in Orochimaru's 'castle' as Kabuto liked to put it and was trying to draw a picture of the castle from the inside.

"Wow Kabuto that drawing is beautiful." Orochimaru complimented. Even though it was far from it.

"Wow, you think so?" Kabuto said.

"I know so, who is for?"

"Well I made it for you for letting me stay here. Man this place is great not only is there a unlimited supply of chocolate but someone actually listens to me."

"Why thank you, your painting is gorgeous and I'm happy to listen to you because you have such interesting things to say."

"Well thank you for thanking me," He looked down at his watch and realizing that his break was half an hour ago, "Oh shoot I'm late! Nonō is going to kill me!" Kabuto said standing up and removing the coat that was protecting his clothes.

"Uh... uh why don't you stay a little bit longer? I always hate it when you leave." Orochimaru said in a mixture of sounding desperate and whining.

"I'm sorry I can't, Nonō said if I didn't come in on time again she'll have me do work until I can't feel my arms or legs." Kabuto said with a sigh as he re-did his pony tail.

"She doesn't appreciate what you do none of them do not like me."

"Yah I know that but it's my job and I have kinda been slacking off lately." Kabuto said walking towards the door.

"Do you _really _have to go." Orochimaru said and the door shut by it's self and one by one the windows started to shut closed leaving Kabuto alone with a shock look on his face.


End file.
